


Responses

by Emma_Oz



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After *Jump the Shark*, Jimmy tries to form a new group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responses

Kimmy

Ha! I totally knew the Lone Gunmen were doing it. The dogs.

Wait, did he just invite me to join a threesome?

Hello, dumbo! You chat up the pretty lady, not the geek.

Though it’s not like I’d kick either of them out of my bed.

Yves is a total babe in a seriously hot warrior princess way. And Jimmy is pretty much edible. They are both way out of my league.

So I’d be an idiot to turn this offer down. And I’m a pretty smart guy.

I mean, I get two gorgeous people, and one of them is talking about this being a relationship.

I’m OK with being used for my body but I could actually score someone who wants to talk to me. A relationship!

The guys in WoW are never going to believe I am this lucky. They are never going to believe the Lone Gunmen were that lucky. (I miss them).

Maybe I’ll get photos.

‘I’m in.’

 

Yves

Well that was out of left field.

Is there an angle here? No, the big lummox really is genuine.

It’s a bit of a change from the endless offers from jaded middle aged men to watch me and a girlfriend.

Actually, I’d get two guys, which is kind of hot. Two minions doing my bidding.

Yum.

I’ve been invited to my share of threesomes but never as a way of team bonding. He actually thinks of sex in terms of emotions.

But it means entanglements. Jimmy is a great big romantic and if Kimmy has been in a relationship before I’ll eat my own leather cuffs. (Perhaps I’d better wait a while before I get to the bondage.)

On the other hand, there is strength in numbers. Look at all the Lone Gunmen achieved. 

And I’d have back up, which would be nice. There’s that DoD job I’ve been considering – the three of us working together might actually stand a chance of getting into the silo.

‘Sounds intriguing.’

 

Jimmy

I thought this offer would go over a bit more smoothly.

I mean, a threesome seems obvious. 

We could all be together! 

With Kimmy’s crazy smile and Yves’ sultriness.

I just wanna hug them both.

…

…

It worked for the Lone Gunmen. 

I miss them so much.

It’s part of the reason they were such a good team!

And we could be a great team too. Kimmy’s brains, Yves’ super cool spy powers, my…. um… access to the Lone Gunmen’s files.

We are already friends. We could be so much more!

‘Group hug!’

**Author's Note:**

> After the deaths of the Lone Gunmen.


End file.
